Tank
|the equivalent| }} The , usually called the Basic Tank, is the first variation of the tanks that the player can upgrade to once they spawn. It possesses one Cannon which shoots one Bullet at a time in a straight path, with slight recoil. At Level one, with no Upgrades, it has 50 HP. At level 15, four upgrade choices will be given to the player: The Twin, Sniper, Machine Gun and Flank Guard. At Level 30, the choice for the Smasher upgrade will be available. Level 30 and 45 will once again prompt the player with options of other “sub-categories” of tanks. For information on these other tanks, go to the Tiers page. Design The Tank features a simple circular body with one gray Cannon mounted in the front. The body can be either blue or red (In 4 Teams and Tag Mode, it can also be green or purple), depending on the tank’s team. (In FFA or Maze, for each player their tank is blue and all other (hostile) tanks are red). Strategy *Strong Against: Low upgraded tanks, (as the tank levels up, the list grows exponentially due to the high bullet stats) *Weak Against: Bullet Spammers, Overlords, highly upgraded tanks, high level tanks. As the Tank *Upon starting the game, it is advisable for players to attempt to find and kill any Pentagons near their spawn point, because Pentagons are most effective and critical for leveling up. If there are none close by, it is best to attempt to destroy any nearby Squares or Triangles instead. Though strategies differ between players, it is often advisable for novices to upgrade Max Health and Health Regeneration once or twice. *While playing 2 Teams or 4 Teams, players should stay near to the Base and take out Polygons nearby when they are at a lower level. If the enemy team’s players are taking up most of the Leaderboard and/or are spawn-camping the player’s team, they should consider going to a different area of the spawn camp. Again, it is advisable for players to upgrade Max Health or Movement Speed. *As a low-level tank with maxed out Max Health and Body Damage, players can surprise bullet build players by making yourself seem harmless. This is a good way to quickly reach Smasher. *As much as possible, players need to stay away from others in non-team game modes. It is not advisable for players to fight others until they reach a higher level. Against the Tank *Bullet spammers can easily overwhelm the tank if they have enough Bullet Penetration because the Tank has only one cannon. If a player’s strategy is to wander around getting points mainly by killing all the tanks they see, becoming a Triplet or a Penta Shot could help them. *A common strategy is spawn-camping, when players will aim to find and kill tanks that have just spawned. This works very well with Sniper-class tanks due to their high FOV. If the player chooses to use this strategy in 2 Teams or 4 Teams they should upgrade Movement Speed and be ready to run away from Protectors at a moment's notice. *An Overlord could flank a Tank. It is still appropriate to attack it from the front, since the Tank doesn't have enough reload to destroy them all. But be careful, because a Tank with almost and/or fully maxed out Movement Speed may easily run away from them. *Beware of the “Tiny Surprise Rammer,” a player that has leveled up but has chosen to stay as a tank and can quickly upgrade and surprise their opponent. The player may be able to spot one if the enemy Tank is trying to get too close to them. When this happens, the player must kill them as fast as possible. Achievements }} Trivia 45 and level 1 tanks. Notice that size increases by about 50%.]] *Upon spawning, the Tank will spin briefly. *The Tank provides no benefits or disadvantages at all. *Oddly, the Tank’s Bullets are actually the sixth most powerful in the game, tied with the Flank Guard, only under the Skimmer, Rocketeer, Destroyer, Annihilator, and Hybrid’s bullets. *The Tank is the only Tier 1 Tank in the game. *The Tank is one of two Classes that has an upgrade directly branching from it that is two tiers higher than itself, the Smasher (Tier 3). The other tank with this quality is the Machine Gun, branching to the Sprayer (Tier 4). *This Tank, along with the Twin, Triplet, Triple Shot, Quad Tank and Octo Tank, were the first tanks ever added to the game (before its public release). *A level 8 Tank with Movement Speed fully upgraded is the fastest tank in the game, and is faster than even a level 30 Tri-Angle. **The reason why a level 8 Tank is faster than a level 30 Tri-Angle is because the higher Level of a tank, the slower it gets. Footnotes Category:Old Classes Category:Diep.io